Nothing Stays Hidden Forever
by knuxthechao
Summary: Cid Valentine, a mercenary for hire, takes a drive to Central City. However, once he arrives he gets caught up in certain G.U.N events, and he finds that his old unit, The Organization, is planning something in the city. Can he eliminate the Organization?
1. Chapter 1

**All Sonic the Hedgehog characters, locations, and government factions are copyrighted by SEGA. Sef Highwind, Cid Valentine, Hollender, and the entire Organization forces belong to me.**

Chapter 1

Central City, the city that is the capital of our world. Places of interest for those who travel here are the G.U.N building, the mass amounts of shopping centers, and, of course, the presidential manor. The current president has been in office since the Arc incident, and the people of the world love him. He has been the commander and supervisor for all activates and has sent G.U.N on missions for the better of the world. However some desions has been ones that seem right at the time but yet ended up hurting the nation. The president himself disorganized the once proud government unit The Organization, known for its experiments in Bio weaponry and the fabled Super Soldier program, after they tried to take out a small nation on the western side of the continent. Now they have attacked places around Central City and in other areas. Areas reported missing people or unknown attacks are as follow: Station Square, Metropolis City, East City, West City, South Island, and other areas in the country zones. At first it seemed like nothing, only a few cases that G.U.N managed to cover up, but now the number of attacks have been too many to keep it under wraps. The devastating destruction of Metropolis City would go down in history of the worst terrorist attack that people can recall. This was the city that Cid Valentine, former member of the Elite command: the commanders who run the smaller armies of The Organization. Cid Valentine is known as a hero and as a devil whose lust for blood never ends. In metropolis, he killed many until he saw The Organization hurt the ones that the unknown laws of engagement deem defenseless, Children. After that he joined a small G.U.N faction that was deployed into the area. This would give him the title of hero, but one small case wasn't reported to officials. This case, Cid hoped, would never see the light of day again. That is until now. Three years have passed after the Metropolis incident.

The day began like any other day. The sun rose above the now abandoned Chemical Plant zone of Central City. People began to make their way to work, G.U.N operatives were patrolling the streets, and the occasional high-speed wind would whip around the streets. On the outskirts of the city, the sound of a motorcycle was echoing throughout the air. Cid Valentine was on his Arlen Ness tearing up the desert terrain as he gunned the acceleration handle. The Arlen Ness was an orange color with neon purple flames on the back of the chopper. The side of the bike was a custom slot for his sword to fit into, as well as a slot for his .60 cal revolver. The Ness was now in the vicinity of the city gate. A G.U.N operative got out of the seat he was sitting in and walked towards the gate. The operative was now by the gate to clear who ever was about to show up. Cid began to slow the bike down, and just for good measure slid the bike to bring it to a complete stop.

" Sir I'm going to need some identification before I let you inside the city."

Cid looked down at the operative and shrugged his shoulders. He reached inside the left pocket of his black denim jeans, and pulled out his wallet. After a minuet of flipping through his cards he found the one he was looking for.

"Here, take it," Cid calmly said as he held out the card for the operative to see. The card read the following: Cid Valentine: Mercenary for hire. Works for and against all government agencies. The guard, after looking carefully at the card, took out his pistol and aimed it at Cid.

"Sir please turn around and leave. You have no business here!"

Cid laughed hard and uncontrollably. He slowly reached up towards his face. The operative cocked his gun.

"Easy my boy. I'm just taking of my sunglasses." Cid then took of the dark sunglasses and tucked them inside the left pocket of his light brown trench coat. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal the dark crimson color.

"Now let me in, I swear to you I wont do any harm."

"LIAR!!"

The operative opened fire, wasting no time to empty his clip. He released the lock for the clip, and by the time the clip hit the ground, he felt a bit of cold steel on his neck. Cid was right behind him; his sword, Crimson, was pressed and ready to slit the throat of the operative.

"Now listen here, I'm going to let you go, do what you want. Trust me the last thing I want to do is hurt a innocent civilian."

And with that Cid jumped the gate and went into central city.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Inside the City, a lone G.U.N solder was walking down the street of the entertainment district. He was about 4 foot 6 inches, and he was a fox. His name is Sef Highwind. His coat was a natural gray color with hints of white mixed in. He carried a Tech Nine machine gun with him, and he was known for being a sharpshooter if he had a sniper rifle with him. His tail was just swaying in the wind, a normal trait for him if nothing was going on. As he walked the streets, the people who passed him just smiled or said hi to him. For you see, this snow fox was a Spec. Ops agent for G.U.N. He has been on numerous missions in the past that have required his skills. Most people know him for the work he displayed in Casino Park. The jewel thief, Fang, had stolen a Chaos Emerald and was trying to escape the park. When he was near the exit, a sharp blast from a rifle was heard. Fang clutched the side of his body. The bullet grazed his skin, and also took out a bit of his purple fur. Sef was perched on top of a giant die, and soon reloaded his sniper rifle. Before he could take another shot, Fang was gone, vanished thanks to one of his smoke bombs. However, he left the emerald behind.

Sef stopped at the street corner and looked towards the rising sun.

"That place," Sef began as he looked towards the Chemical Plant Zone," why does high-command want me to investigate there?" That place was condemned after that chemical spill, not to mention after the Death Egg incident people feared about Eggman taking over the plant again."

Before Sef could move towards his area of interest, his cell phone went off. He took out his phone and looked at the caller id.

"Command? What do they want?" Cid flipped the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Sef, this is Hollender."

Sef jumped back a bit.

"C..Commander Hollender. What's going on sir?"

" Sef, we have a badass on our hands. Apparently he slipped passed the main guard after threatening his life. He's on the move and we need your help."

"Commander," Sef said as he took off towards the city," I remember telling you that the kid was too green to take the desert gate."

"That may be the case, but you need to hurry." After those words, Sef heard a click.

"Just like Hollender, hangs up without giving any good information. Damn it, how in the world am I going to find this guy?"

Sef took his slow walk into a hard run; his tail was trying to find a position so the wind wouldn't slow Sef down. Sef turned the corner and bolted down the street.

About this time Cid was also running down the streets of Central City. His sword was swinging on his back, and Cid was holding his hands near his revolver just incase of a emergency.

"Shit, why didn't I just knock the kid out? Oh that's right, because I would have had a huge hit on my head, thanks to G.U.N's passion, and have the whole G.U.N army on me!"

Cid took a sharp turn and dove into an open ally. He quickly hid behind a wall and took some time to catch his breath.

"Why can't I seem to catch a break?" he asked himself as he looked out into the street," First it was the EN Hotel incident, then the problem out in the desert, and not to mention that crazy Irish man who put me in the ER."

When Cid checked the street one more time, he found the street clear. He jumped out of the ally, and continued his run down the street. Before too long he was at a dead end, and with the sounds of the G.U.N Beatles behind him, he knew that he had to get around the wall.

"I swear I find myself in the most tight spots. Oh, well Igneous your up!"

Cid reached for his .60 revolver and took aim. With one shot the wall before him was blown away from the blast.

"Shit, this thing is a tad bit more powerful than I thought."

He jumped towards the now destroyed wall and rolled into safety. However, before Cid could rise up from his roll, he felt a barrel of a gun on the back of his neck.

"Get up, and don't do anything stupid."

The person who was behind Cid was none other than Sef Highwind.

"I've got him, troops move into our position."

Before too long an army of G.U.N solders was surrounding Sef and Cid.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sef still had Cid at gun point when the backup unit came in.

"Get up and show me your face. I want to know who the badass is."

Cid complied and turned around and looked at Sef. A small grin appeared on his face as he looked at the snow fox.

"Been awhile hasn't it, Sef Highwind?"

Sef was shocked, "C.. Cid Valentine?"

There was a moment of bref silence. Sef then begain to laugh almost as if the whole slue of events was nothing but a joke.

"Oh, this is great. Troops move out. I'm going to give the commander a call. Cid give me a minuet." Sef took out his cell phone again and gave Hollender a quick call.

"Hollender, this is Sef."

"Sef," Hollender replied as if he was relived," did you catch him yet?"

Sef smiled and laughed," Commander I told you the gate guy was too green. He still doesn't have the proper clearance yet!"

"God Damn it Sef Highwind, what the hell are you talking about?"

"The so called "badass" that you want me to get, is non other than Cid Valentine!"

"Put him on!"

Sef looked at Cid and shrugged.

"He wants to talk to you," Sef told Cid as he threw the phone at him. Without looking at the phone, Cid caught it with his right hand and placed the receiver near his ear.

"Hollender, what do I owe the pleasure of speaking to you."

"Still a smart ass hun?"

"What can I say, I've always been a smart ass, especially towards you."

Cid changed his posture. He was relaxed, but now he was in a stiff position. It was as if he was ready for a fight. Cid even went as far as placing his sunglasses back on over his eyes.

"Look Cid," Hollender started," I give you one more chance. Come and work for G.U.N. With your skill and fighting style we'll be able to…"

"NO! I'm never working for a government organization again!"

To Sef it seemed like Cid's body was on fire.

"Cid I know about The Organization, but the past is past!"

"Listen to me Hollender! We may have worked together in the past, but my feelings towards any government organization still remains. You speak of hope for the people, but all I've seen is persecution, death, and most of all betrayal. It's a wonder Shadow still works with you."

Shadow the Hedgehog, he was the one example of G.U.N's dark side, and unfortunately the public doesn't know the true connection between G.U.N and Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog, the world's ultimate life form. Fifty years ago, shadow was created on the Space Colony Arc. Arc was funded by the government and created Professor Gerald Robotnic, Dr. Eggman's grandfather. The Arc, as told to the public, was a space station created for the purpose of normal scientific investigations. However, the truth was far from the deception fed to the public. The Arc's true function was for research for weapons of mass destruction. These weapons included the artificial Chaos model, beings made to look like Chaos, the God of destruction, who was made of water and could morph by using the Chaos Emeralds; the Biolizzard, the first attempt at the ultimate life form; and the weapon that could destroy an entire planet if one could attain all 7 Chaos emeralds, The Eclipse Cannon. The Eclipse Cannon was the one reason that G.U.N wanted the Arc gone. With presidential permission, G.U.N sent a small army to the Arc. It was that day that the professor was gone, but his daughter Maria and Shadow, the professor's successful ultimate life form experiment, where on the Arc that faithful day. When the G.U.N solders arrived on the Arc, they began to kill the scientist on board. Maria and Shadow managed to stay hidden but not for long. Soon one solder found them and called to the group that there was an experiment left and a child. Shadow took Maria's hand and made a run to the escape capsules. By the time they made it to the capsules a shot was fired. Maria was punctured in the abdomen. She saw Shadow trying to approach her, but she knew that he was next. So she sealed him in a escape capsule to avoid him getting injured for her safety. After a final speech and promise between the two, she jettisoned the capsule to earth. Soon Shadow was captured and placed in a stasis tube and hidden in the depths of the military base Prison Island. Dr. Eggman soon released him, and Eggman used Shadow to gather all the Chaos Emeralds, even though the efforts of Sonic and friends were useless. Once the last emerald was in place the Arc began a 24-hour crash course towards earth. With the help of Shadow, who finally remembered Maria's promise, Sonic was able to stop the Biolizzard and save the earth. Shadow than used the last of his powers to transport the Arc into the orbit of earth. Shadow fell to his death, but was rescued by Eggman a few days after the Arc incident. Shadow was made into clones, and then Shadow was saved by Rouge. Then the whole Metal Madness incident occurred, but that's a story for another time. Shadow then joined G.U.N, but yet G.U.N still doesn't trust Shadow quite yet.

Hollender was furious by the comments the Cid had just made to him.

"Put Sef back on the line!"

Cid threw the phone back at Sef, who jumbled with the phone to avoid dropping it.

"Sef I want you and Cid to come back to base." With that Hollender hung up.

Sef took a quick glance towards Cid.

"So," Sef began," Who knows, maybe I'll be your contractor again?"

"Ya," Cid laughed back," who knows."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the dead center of Central City, is the G.U.N building. This building consists of a hundred floors above and below the ground. The top halve of the building is for all of the desk and paper work that G.U.N is responsible for doing. But the underground portion is where the action happens. Hangers, testing room, VR rooms, battle rooms, briefing rooms, and the all important Command Room. In this room is a map of the whole world. From the North Continent, where most of the world lives, to the south area, which is known for its island chains, the map showed it all. Even Angel Island, the island that floats in the sky and holds the Master Emerald, is on the map thanks to Knuckles for giving G.U.N the coordinates of the island. In this rooms all the danger zones are lit up with a bright red light, and the zones that are under control are white. It is in the Command Room that Commander Hollender works. He sits behind a glass screen that is in the center of the room. His chair has a panel on both arms. These are used for the map, calling personnel, and issuing alerts to the base and to the citizens of Central City. Cid and Sef walked into this room, both of them knew the room well. Sef walked up to the door of the glass screen, and he used the retinal scan. The scan recognized him and opened up.

"Well Cid, he's waiting."

"Ya and I'm dying."

When Cid and Sef entered the room, Sef gave Hollender a salute of some kind, while Cid just shrugged his shoulders.

"What's the matter, have no national pride?" Hollender asked Cid with a tone of crude reasoning.

"I guess that pride is when someone lies to you before injecting shit into your body?"

"What? Is the all important project Sigma still have a grudge aginst his country?'  
"You mean the country that let The Organization start all of this shit in the first place?!"

Cid was ready to attack Hollender, and Hollender had his hand above his pistol as if he was ready to take on Cid. Sef just let his tail wonder around his perimeter, trying to figure out the grudge between Hollender and Cid. When Cid and Sef first worked together, Sef mentioned that he had to make a quick call to his commander to tell him that he found a partner for the time being. You see G.U.N was having a small battle against The Organization forces. Cid ran into Sef when he was fighting off a few solders, however, his gun was jammed, and there were too many solders to take out with his sword. That's when Sef took fire from behind with a sniper rifel. Anyway, Cid asked who was in charge, to which Sef replied Hollender. Cid froze, and a look of pain and hatred was on his face.

Cid soon relaxed his grip, and just turned his back.

"Am I done here? This wonderful trip down memory lane is starting to lose its joy."

"No Cid, you're not." Hollender responded," in fact the trips about to get a bit bumpy. Sef you know about the Chemical Plant Zone?"

"Yes sir," Sef began," that plant opened back when Central City was first built. I was built under Robotnic industries if I'm wrong."

"Yes Gerald Robotnic was the one who found that the chemical waste could be used for power."

Sef nodded his head," Anyway, about fifty years later Gerald's grandson, Ivo Robotnic aka Egman, took over the plant in hopes of fueling his robot factories. When he was fighting Sonic, he used this area for total controle, and tried to beat Sonic with some sort of chemical dumper. After Eggman was out of the area, the plant was dismantled, and the energy plant Eggman destroyed was built back up. Then about a year ago, three years after the Death Egg incident, the plant had a spill which forced it to close down."

Cid laughed as he leaned against the glass wall.

"Sef you sound like M from the Bond movies. Watch out Hollender, Sef might replace you soon!"

"Smart ass! Anyway, it turns out that some underground Organization members have taken over the plant. We don't know anything except the members of the small group."

Hollender then pressed a button on his chair, and the map screen changed into a screen with pictures. When the pictures all loaded, Cid gasped and took a few steeps back.

"I knew that would happen. Cid if you would take over?"

Cid took a deep breath and tried to gain his mind. There were four pictures on the screen; all four were male.

From left to right, Cid named the individuals and their talents.

"Arucard Srtife, the Organization's most talented sniper. One incident happened in a small town in the east, and Chrono, the leader of the Organization, sent only him in. Two days latter, the town was wiped out. He killed every last resistance member in two days. Next is James Zoren, he's the Organizations main gunman. He knows every gun ever made, and is known for creating new weapons every month. He's the reason I have my revolver."

Cid looked at the third picture. He took a deep breath and looked like he was hurt inside.

"Number three, Hellsung. That's the name he was given as a child. His parents abandoned him during the war with Zanakand.

"Zanakand," Hollender started," that was that small radical country on the southern tip of the continent."

"Yes it was. Soon after the war ended, The Organization took him in and trained him as one of their own. He was horrible at using guns, but his skills with a blade surpassed anyone in The Organization. When I was taken from my home, he saw my potential. After they locked my memories away, he took me on as his apprentice. He was the one who gave me Crimson."

"Wow Cid, that's tough," Sef replied as his tail sunk to the ground. Hollender looked up and read the final name.

"Oh and one more Cid, Julius Ine, the creator of the Super Solder program, and the one responsible for your kidnapping Cid. Sef I want you dispatch in a day, you will enter the plant and take it out in a bang. If you meet any one of these four, kill them on sight."

Cid took a step between Sef and Hollender and threw his hand down.

"Hold it, I'm helping Sef!"

"No can do Cid," Hollender replyed," you're a Mercenary. G.U.N doesn't need the likes of you. However, if you can take on one of my best men in a 'friendly' fight. I might reconsider."

"Damn you Hollender! You know this is my fight as much as your own!"

"Take my offer and I'll let you help."

"Damn! I'll do it. Let me tell you one thing. I'm not taking orders from you, Sef will be my contractor."

Hollender thought it over.

"Fine, but let me tell you who you are fighting."

"Let me guess, Rouge the Bat or Shadow the Hedgehog."

Hollender grew a smirk on his face.

"Nope, even better: Sef Highwind."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cid took a few steps back and Sef did the same. Both were shocked that they would be fighting one another.

"What's wrong, I told you that you were going to fight my best, and Sef here fits my idea of the perfect solder."

"Commander," Sef started," isn't there another way to let him join? He's right, this is Cid's fight as well as ours!"

Hollender took a step forward towards Sef.

"What's wrong, don't know if you can fight Cid. Don't you have a back bone?"

"That's a low blow Hollender, striping one of your men's pride like that."

"I can do that if I want to," Hollender replied," besides Sef has no say. Only you do Cid."

Cid was ticked off about the whole string of events. All he wanted to do was pass threw Central City instead of having to travel around the city perimeter. But now he some how got involved with an Organization threat to the world's capital, and he couldn't let the Organization exist on this part of the world. Cid then looked down at Sef. The snow fox looked like he didn't want to fight, and to tell the truth, Cid didn't either. However, the only way he could get involved with the incident at hand, was for him to fight Sef, one of his few friends.

"Ok Hollender," Cid said in a low tone," I'll fight Sef."

Hollender Smiled; as if he wanted the two to fight.

"Excellent, I'll prepare VR chamber 15. The fight will start in one hour, and you can't see each other until then."

Sef was the first to leave the room, leaving Cid behind with Hollender. Cid just stared at Hollender before speaking.

"So I can see that you still love pitting people against each other."

"What can I say," Hollender responded," I love watching people fight against each other, it's so exhilarating!"

Cid slammed his fist into the wall.

"Ya, I'm sure it is, after all, I lost about halve my men to your sick ideas."

"Oh come on they were just waste!" Hollender was laughing at this point. To him it was all just a game, and he loved it.

"I lost my friends, and you didn't stop there. I'm glad that Hellsung refused to send his men to you, and I'm glade I stopped too. It's not all surprising that Chrono got rid of your sorry ass! I've just have one question."

Hollender turned away from Cid," What?"

Cid stepped into the dark area of the room.

"Why the hell did G.U.N pick you up?!"

It was then that the door behind them opened up, and a man stepped into the room.

"Because we wanted a man who has worked in the organization. Hello Cid."

It was Ross, the man who was responsible for bringing Cid into the fight in Metropolis City. However he was about two years older now, and he started to have a bit of gray hair.

"Ross, I didn't know that you still worked with G.U.N."

Ross then took a few steps towards Cid. He then looked at Cid's sunglasses.

"To tell you the truth, promoting Hollender was my last action of commander. So you still wear these?"

Cid took his sunglasses off. He looked at them and sighed. Cid has been wearing the same pair of glasses since he was promoted to Elite status in the Organization. He even wore them during the incident in Metropolis City.

"You know me," Cid began," I hate scaring the people who have information. Besides, only a few people are used to my eyes."

Ross laughed and walked up to Hollender.

"Cid, if you could please give us some time alone. I need to discuses something with Hollender."

Cid shook Ross's hand, and then left the room.

"Well," Cid began as he looked at his watch," I've got about thirty minuets left. Might as well go to the armory to load up on ammo."

It was at this time that Sef was stepping into the armory. The snow fox flicked his tail as he walked down the isles, looking for the right weapons to use in his fight.

"Knowing Cid, he'll be using his sword quite a bit," Sef mumbled to himself as he looked at all of the blades. The blade rack was equipped with all sorts of cutlery: knives, swords, and reapers. Sef took a step back and sighed.

"Unfortunately with that flame sword of his, none of our swords stand a chance against it. However…." Sef turned around and walked towards the back of the armory, towards the lockers. Sef pulled out his key card and proceeded to swipe it on the console. His tail, which was once stationary, started to flick up and down as if he was excited about something. It's true, Sef was excited. As he opened his locker, he found a big black attaché case. Reaching inside the locker, Sef pulled the case out and laid it on the floor. The case was about six feet long, and on the right side of the case were two locks. One was a key lock and the other a word combination lock. Sef inserted the key and entered the word "Snow".

"Maybe," Sef told himself as a smile appeared on his face," this should do me well."

Inside the case was a gunblade. The handle of the sword was the handle of a revolver, including a six shot cylinder and trigger. The barrel of the gun was built into the blade, but never exited the blade at all. What the user of the blade did was insert six blanks into the chamber. Then when they are about to make contact with their opponent, they pull the trigger to fire the blank. The heat from the blank heats up the sword, and making the blade five times deadlier than normal. Sef placed the sword on his back and grabbed several cases of revolver blanks. He then proceeded to pick up ammo for his Tech Nine machine gun. He also picked up a rifle for safe measures. As he was exiting the armory from the west side, Cid was entering from the east side. Like Sef he was walking down the isles looking for the right equipment. He then sighed as nothing in there could be used for his revolver. Unlike most revolvers of the time his was special. It was a .60 cal revolver that he stole from an Organization facility. It was modified to handle the fierce firepower, and had a custom double barrel. Not to mention that the chamber had twelve slots instead of the usual six or the rare seven. He then looked at the gun.

"Damn, twelve shots. I guess I should have grabbed more ammo back at the last supply facility."

With only twelve shots left, he knew that he needed an extra gun or two. Then it hit him.

"Say, I don't suppose they still have that one pistol that they confiscated from me back in the day."

Cid then left the armory, and headed towards the north exit. Without thinking he took a right, then a left, then another left, and stopped behind a wall. He took a quick glance from the corner of the wall.

"Bingo!"

The room that Cid was looking at was the weapon evidence room, complete with two machinegun cameras. The lock of the door was a keypad, and it also had a fingerprint scanner as a failsafe. Cid reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a chaff grenade. He pulled the pin and threw it around the corner of the wall. After a few seconds the grenade went off, crippling the camera's electronic equipment for about ten seconds. Cid jumped out of the wall and quickly disabled the cameras by taking out the lenses. He knew that they send a man to fix it, so he had to hurry. He then took out a keypad descriptor and placed it on the lock. Now the big issue was trying to get pass the fingerprint scanner.

"There's no way I can get passed this, and trying to blow up the door is just foolish."

"Hey what did you do?!"

Cid tuned around to see a solder behind him. He had his gun pointed at Cid, and had a box of tools next to him.

"Sorry," Cid began," I was walking down this hallway when the cameras started to fire at me, so I did what came natural to me."

The solder sighed and placed his gun back in it's holder.

"Do you realize how much shit I need to repair now Mr."

"Draco," Cid quickly answered," Marc Draco."

"Thanks Draco, thanks a lot!"

With the guard now in front of Cid, Cid quickly hit him on the back of his head, knocking him out. He then placed the guard's finger on the scanner, and luckily enough the guard had access to the room. Cid then stepped into the room. The room was pitch black with a small beam of light coming out of the door. Cid felt around for a light switch, and turned the lights on. The whole room lit up to revel that the room was bigger than the armory.

"Shit, this could take all day. Not to mention I only have fifteen minuets left before the match begins."

Cid started to scourer around the room, trying to find out where they might have put his old gun. He then found an isle that caught his eye; it was labeled Metropolis Incident. Looking down the isle it was all there: the experiment that escaped, the old gas guns that the organization used, the shells of bio-nukes, and Voski's old gun. This room brought so many tragic memories back to Cid, memories he tried to forget. There was one thing that Cid saw, a huge anti-tank rifle that was a crimson red color. And next to it was the gun he was looking for. It was his old custom gun that used napalm explosive shells to which bore it's name: Solar. The trigger was made like a paintball gun trigger: fast as hell. The magazine capacity was about fifty rounds. Next to it was a shelf with a ton of ammo on it. As Cid reclaimed his gun and started taking ammo, his mind wondered back to the rifle next to him.

"Was that my rifle? How on earth could I carry that thing?"

All of a sudden Cid had a migraine, which brought Cid to his knees. He soon blacked out.

When he opened his eyes, there was black all around him.

"Where am I?"

"In your locked part of your mind. The one section you managed to block off for about two years now."

Cid looked up at the thing in front of him, but the strange thing was that it was him. However he looked like a demon of sorts, and fire was shooting out of its body.

"No, it can't be!" Cid shouted.

"Yes it is, your personal demon, the same one who inherits your body: Calamity.

And with that Cid woke up to find himself back in the weapon evidence room.

"Shit, I don't know how or why, but it's back."

Cid then looked at his watch to discover that he hade five minuets to reach the VR room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Cid ran finally made it back to the VR room with only a minute to spare, but he soon saw that he was the first to arrive.

"What? I could have sworn that Sef would have been twiddling his thumbs and saying.."

"You're late!"

Sef turned around to see Sef, his tail swaying in the artificial wind that the room created. The Gunblade on his back and his right hand gripping his Tech Nine, he was ready.

"So, when did you get here?"

"Oh," Sef started," about a minute before you hit the evidence room."

Cid laughed and smiled. He reached up towards his face and took of his sunglasses. He then looked up to where Sef was. The snow fox was up a small pillar that was in the center of the room. He was sitting on top of the pillar; his tail was hanging down of the pillar.

"So when do we start?" Cid asked as he placed his sunglasses in one of his coat pockets. Sef laughed and jumped down to Cid.

"We don't begin until Hollender walks into the room and explains the rules. So tell me, how did you manage to break into the evidence room?"

"Well," Cid began," the mechanic came to fix the cameras I busted. So I gave him a fake name and hit him from behind."

Sef sighed and shook his head. Maybe he couldn't believe that Cid one upped another G.U.N operative. Cid's eyes then focused on the Gunblade on Sef's back.

"So it's true then," Cid stated as he walked around Sef to get a better view of the blade," you're one of the few people who can use such a weapon."

"Ya, I guess you put it that way. Not many people can control the elements like you can."

"But I can only control them with my sword. And besides, I only control fire."

Both knew that the fight was even. Sef had marksmen ship, speed, and of course he knew how to use a Gunblade. Cid had speed, sword play, and access to classified weapons. This match was going to be fatal regardless of any rules and regulations. The door to the spectator room opened up, and Hollender walked in. He touched the panel that was on the glass that separated the actual arena and the spectator both. He waved for Cid and Sef to come near him. When both contenders were near Hollender, he saluted them. Once again Sef saluted back and Cid just turned his back.

"If that's all you came here to do, then leave so we can start this."

Hollender then walked back to the room and pushed the same panel. The glass screen appeared again. The then touched a different button. This button then turned red, as to tell Holender to start what ever he was going to do.

"Ok fine, well play by your rules Cid. Now then if both of you can go to opposite sides of the room."

Sef and Cid both followed orders and made their way to the opposite sides of the room. Once they were in position, Hollender smiled.

"Now I was going to have a no special weapons rules, but since Sef brought his Gunbalde and you, Cid, stole that gun I guess it doesn't matter now."

"You know damn well that this gun is mine. You jack-asses stole it from me! I also don't recall giving you permission to create ammo for my gun!"

Hollender laughed," You didn't have authorization anymore after we took the gun. Now the course that I picked put should be perfect for the both of you. Course appears in 3, 2, 1.."

Then at once the white VR room was digitally altered. When Cid opened his eyes he thought he traveled back in time. They were in a city with towering skyscrapers, flipped cars, and the whole area was in flames. The sky was black because of the fire, and the center of the room had a small concrete box that read Metropolis City, the city of prosper.

Cid fell to his knees and slammed the ground with his fists.

"Damn you, DAMN YOU HOLLENDER!"

Cid couldn't believe it. Hollender actually went as far as to recreate the center of Metropolis City. Either Hollender wanted Cid to suffer, or this was some sick joke. Regardless of what it was, this was the area that he wanted them to fight. Before Cid could get up off the ground, a shot rang out. Cid, hearing the shot, quickly rolled out of the way and took cover behind a building. Sef was positioned on the other side of the area. He smiled as he pulled back on the bolt, in which it launched out the empty shell, and he soon put a new one in.

"Shit, well I guess I should have seen that coming. I don't know why Hollender chose this map, but it effected Cid some how."

The snow fox slowly got up.

"CID! Don't worry; your death will be quick and painless. I'm watching from the shadows!"

Sef jumped off the building he was on, and he rolled on top of another adjacent roof. He then took another sniper position near a water tower. Cid stayed behind the building. He knew the only way to beat Sef was to find some way to get behind him. A direct frontal assault was suicide without a rifle, and his custom gun, Solar, didn't have the range of a rifle.

"So, looks like this is a match from a Metal Gear game. He's a sniper, and I'm a covert ops dash foot man. Damn I'm screwed."

Cid looked around for some way to get across the map. He could use the insides of the surrounding buildings, but that was another dangerous option. He looked across the map and saw what looked like a storm drain. This would be his best way to go around Sef, and as an added bonus it was out of Sef's sight. However he had to enter his sight to get to the drain. This was better than trying to go threw building by building, or by going down the suicide path. Cid looked at the distance between him and the drain.

"About 50 yards, shit."

Cid took a step back, his heart was racing. Then he took his chance. He bolted out from behind the building. Sef was looking down at him, and as soon as he had Cid in his sights he took fire. He fired the gun, and had ammo ready for reload. Cid managed to dodge the first two shots. Ten Yards to go; Cid barely dodged the third shot. Sef then aimed towards the point Cid was going to. He took the shot before Cid arrived. When this shot rang out, Cid realized what was about to happen. Without thinking, he dove at the ground and rolled on contact. He managed to roll into the drain, but before he made it the bullet grazed his left leg. With Cid now out of Sef's sights, he stood up and threw his rifle on the roof.

"DAMN!"

Sef decided that it would be best to try to find a new vantage point in hopes of getting Cid. He then jumped to a new roof and pulled out a pair of binoculars. He looked through the lenses, but he couldn't see Cid anywhere.

"Where are you Cid and what are you planning." Thinking that he was behind another building, Sef stayed at his new vantage point. Cid, now in some sort of sewers just looked at his leg. He sat on a small ledge, and pulled out some disinfectant and a bandage. He looked down at his leg, and grunted as he pored some of the disinfectant on the gash. He then placed the bandage on his leg and got off the ledge. When he was off the ledge he looked left and right of his current position. The sewer was lit poorly, and the visibility was also poor. He concluded that because Sef was north of the current area, the right path would be the best option. As he walked down the path, he remembered the incident in the Weapon Evidence room.

"Why now?" he asked himself in the darkness," What caused me to remember that horrible monster."

Cid then got a splitting headache and fell to the floor. He then had a flash back to Metropolis. He saw himself transform into Calamity, to which he started slaughtering Organization forces left and right. However he did kill a few G.U.N troops in the process. Then he saw Calamity form the anti tank rifle that he saw in the Weapon Evidence room. After that Cid came back to the normal world, shocked and confused.

"So that rifle was mine, but why did G.U.N take the weapon after I disposed of it?"

As he asked himself this question, Cid stopped in front of a rusted ladder. He looked up and saw another drain entrance. This was the exit he was looking for.

Sef was still at his vantage point puzzled. He picked his rifle up and quickly jumped to a new building. As he was doing this, he kept on looking behind him. He was a bit paranoid, for he didn't know if Cid would be behind him. Shaking, he opened a pack of Pentazamin, a muscle relaxant used by snipers to steady their aim. Once he took the pill, he felt a bit better.

"Where the hell is Cid? Is he somewhere near by? Is he behind me? NO! No, got to keep moving. I need to set up a new point."

Sef stopped on one rooftop and took aim. Looking threw the scope he still couldn't see Cid. His tail was now flying all over the place. Anyone could easily spot him, and he knew he needed to stop. He took another pentazamin pill, and tried to keep calm. It was at this time that Cid finally made it to the adjacent rooftop, his idea worked perfectly. Sneaking up to Sef, he pulled out his revolver and took aim. A shot echoed throughout the city.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sef was positioned on the rooftop, however, he heard Cid pull the hammer back. When Cid took the shot, the recoil was hard enough to make Cid jerk back a bit. Because of this, he didn't see Sef roll out of the way. When the dust cleared Cid saw Sef's rifle with a gaping hole in it. Sef took this opportunity to fire at Cid while his guard was down. He took a shot wasting a clip of Tech Nine ammo; however Cid pulled his sword and managed to reflect a few shots before jumping behind an adjacent door. Cid sighed and looked back at his revolver while Sef placed a new clip in his gun.

"Good show, but tell me how you avoided my shot?!"

The snow fox laughed as he was behind his cover.

"I take pentazamin when I take a snipping position. Not only does it relax my muscles, but it also increases my senses. So, I heard you pull the hammer back. Then I rolled out the way."

"Pill Popper!"

Cid jumped from behind his cover, firing his revolver. The .60 call revolver blew holes in the concrete structure Sef was behind. Taking no chance, he rolled out of the structure and ran across the roof, sliding into a different hiding spot. Cid looked at his gun and looked back up.

"One shot. Wow, this isn't good."

Overhearing this Sef unleashed a full assault of lead from his Tech Nine, taking care to be aware of how Cid might react to the attack. With Cid trying to dodge the shots, Sef tried to run up close to strike with his gunblade. When Cid was in striking distance, Cid jumped in the air to dodge the oncoming attack.

"Well let me tell you that you've grown in strength and agility, however," Cid landed on top of a small spire," your attacks with the sword are slow as hell."

Sef threw his fist down in the air, his tail was stiff.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

Cid laughed as he pulled out his custom gun, Solar," It means that you can't doge shots like this!"

Standing still he shot of three shots towards Sef, the first one hitting the wall six feet away. The intense heat, melting to nothing but a grey puddle, incinerated the wall. The second shot hit the wall Sef was behind, and it had the same devastating effects as the wall before. Sef looked up as he saw the final shot coming ever so closer to him. With little hope of avoiding the shot, Sef swung his gunblade. As the sword made contact with the napalm shell, the one thing that neither of them predicted happened: the bullet reflected back!

"Impossible!" grunted Cid as he jumped of the small spire.

To make sure that this wasn't some sick joke, Cid fired five more shots. Once again Sef reflected all of the shots back at Cid, who scrambled to dodge the on coming shots. When the smoke cleared, Sef was gone; his Tech Nine was lying on the ground. Cid took a few steps towards the gun, trying to figure what happened to Sef.

"This can't be good. There's no burn marks or shadow marks, but the air smells of napalm. No!" Cid then tuned around with his sword out in a defense position just in time to block Sef's attack. The swords collided and sparks danced in the air. Both jumped backwards and ran at each other at full speed. Once again the swords collided with sparks shooting out of the blades.

On the outside of the arena, Hollender was watching with anticipation, curious who was going to kill the other one first. All he could see was the dancing sparks in the air and brief glimpses of the fighters.

"Looks like all things are going according to plan."

Back inside, Cid jumped at Sef, who quickly shifted his weight to dodge the oncoming attack. Once Cid's guard was down, Sef took a swing at Cid, clipping his back. Cid then rolled out of range to prevent another attack; his back was now bleeding with the gash that Sef caused. Shaking off the pain, Cid when in for another attack. However, instead of swinging his sword he did a low windmill kick to knock Sef down. Cid then used his hands to launch himself into a back flip, landing on Sef's stomach. Sef yelled out in agony as he lost his breath. Cid wasted no time in landing a quick slash at Sef's legs. The sword nearly missed the kneecaps, but it did take off a bit of fur and flesh from Sef's thigh. Both were bleeding from key points in the body: Cid in the back, and Sef in his right thigh. Although both of these blows were damaging, both still when at each other. An hour went by, and the battle was still going on with signs of slowing down. Both Cid and Sef had cuts all over their body, and the bleeding started to make them fall to their knees. With little hope of trying to take the other one out, both looked at opposite sides of the rooftop. Behind Sef was Cid's revolver and behind Cid was Sef's Tech Nine. Both shot up off the ground and dashed towards their gun. Both rolled on the ground to pick op their gun and took aim. Before they could both pull the trigger, a voice echoed threw the room.  
"That's it! This match is over, I'm calling the medics!"

Ross's voice was the one on the intercom, not Hollender's. While they were waiting for the medics to arrive, Cid looked at Sef.

"Say, why don't we at least pull the triggers? I want to know who was going to win. Besides the medics will be here any minuet, why let them ruin the fun."

"Sure why not. On three: One…. Two…."

"Three!"

Both pulled the triggers on their guns, only to be welcomed to the sound of clicks. Both of the chambers were empty. As they looked at their empty weapons, they couldn't help but laugh at the outcome of the match; a draw regardless if they pulled the trigger or not. Within a few minuets, the medics arrived.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The east end of the continent is a desolate wasteland with only a few outposts for travelers who dare travel out this far into the world. However, this area is unaware of what dwells beneath the crust. For the true purpose of the east is to disguise the location of the Organization's main City and base. At the center of this underground city is a black tower, curved and twisted as to show the Organization's personality. At the top floor of this tower is a briefing room, which also has a small map of the world in it. The room was empty except for one man. He was a man of 35; he wore a black trench coat, with black leather slacks to go with it. His hair was as white as snow, and one of his hands was made of machinery. This was Chrono, the leader of The Organization. He was sitting at the head of the briefing table looking at a screen. On the screen were four people: Arucard, Zoren, Hellsung, and Julius.

"So," Chrono began," give me a status report."

Arucard was first to speak.

"Sir, so far we have complete control over the Chemical Plant Zone of the city. We're currently "persuading" the scientist to help us with our planes."

"But," Julius interrupted," we had a small security breach."

Chrono slammed his fist on the arm of the chair.

"WHAT?! What do you mean a security breach?!"

Hellsung calmly responded," Don't worry, it was a small G.U.N Solder who's job was to patrol the area. He was quickly eliminated by one of our guards, so I doubt he sent any information back to G.U.N HQ."

Chrono seemed to relax a bit. However he still remained stiff.

"Any words about Cid Valentine's whereabouts?"

"None sir," Zoren replied.

"That's enough, I contact you tomorrow to check on phase 2 preparations. Over and out."

Chrono closed the videoconference with a quick press of a button. He slowly got up out his chair and walked toward the window. The Organization City was lit up like the Casino district in the west. Neon lights flashed, the sound of cars zooming down the streets, and the smell of death lingered in the city. Chrono chuckled at his accomplishments and closed the automated blinds.

"Excuse me, master Chrono?"

Chrono turned around to see Polly Cook, his personal secretary. She was a small woman of 25. She wore a white dress, and she held a small personal laptop.

"Yes?"

"Sir," she started," the economic contactors have arrived."

Chrono smiled.

"Good, send them in."

"Right away sir." Polly walked back out to the lobby to order the guest to come into the briefing room. One by one eleven men walked into the room, all had black suits on.

"Welcome Gentlemen! I hope you have enjoyed my fair city."

"Chrono" one of them began," we do thank you for your hospitality, and your city is breathtaking."

"Well I do try, now on to business."

They all took a seat around the table.

"Now we all know that economic opportunity around our world is hard to come by. It seems that most of the big cities are letting some of you take your business into their far cities. However, like most utopias, there's one small crack in our market."

At this moment Chrono pushed a button underneath the table. The center opened up and a small replica of Central City slowly rose up.

"Central City, the capital of the world. This scum of a city denies any foreign business into its grounds, and it also puts limitations on some of your small corporations."

At once some of the businessmen looked worried, some even began to change their breathing.

"However," Chrono continued," if this place were wiped off the map, then your economic situations would improve, and the term Monopoly would no longer be illegal. And as an added bonus, The Organization would take over as the new leaders of this world."

The people begin to shout and raise objections to the idea.

"How would it happen? Have you forgotten about it's air defenses and G.U.N?!

Chrono smiled," just imagine. The abandon Chemical Plant Zone of the city had an unexpected nuclear melt down, the blast would then demolish the city. Then my friends we take over."

He finished his plan with a maniacal laugh. However one businessman stood up.

"Chrono, this is insane!"

"Maybe… but it will work."

"No it won't. The other nations will wonder how an abandoned plant suddenly went online. They will then suspect your work, and they will attack the east!"

"So," Chrono asked," you want out?"

"Yes," the man said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you."

"I WANT TO DROP OUT CHRONO!!"

"Fine!"

Chrono then reached for a switch on his chair. When he flicked it, a loud click was heard throughout the room. Then the floor underneath the man opened up and the man fell. His screams could be heard in the room and throughout the city. The hole then closed and Chrono looked around the room.

"So," does anyone else want to drop out?"


	9. Chapter 9

Cid woke up from his small nap, but it was strange. He fell asleep in the medical wing of the G.U.M building, but when he awoke, he was in a small room. The medical equipment that he was hooked up to was even gone.

"W..what? Where am I? This isn't G.U.N HQ."

Cid slowly rose from the crimson bed that he was on, the covers flowed off the bed like a river of thick blood, and Cid could detect the small sent of blood in the air. The room was small, a 12 by 12 foot room, with a ceiling that seemed too high to tell when it ended. The sky in the room was black, and the walls were coated with a thick blood red color.

"Ah shit, they must have overdosed the painkillers in that IV I was hooked up to, I must be in hell."

"Once your done in here you will realize that you are hell!" a dark raspy voice called out to Cid. Cid froze where he stood.

"So it is you Calamity. Tell me how have you been?"

At that moment a figure walked threw the bloody wall. He wore the exact attire that Cid wore, except every thing that he wore was a blood red color. His face was the same as Cid's except his hair was purple in color, with his eyes white as snow. When he smiled you could see that his teeth were more or less fangs. His arms were dark red, with spikes shooting out of it, and the hands were claws that were the same shade as the arms but had a purple core in the palm. This was the demon that lurked inside Cid, the byproduct of all of the Organization's experiments on Cid when he was young.

"My life has been shrouded in darkness since you abandoned and locked me in your mind. I've been craving blood for a long time, and now that you finally remember me, I can start anew!"

Cid laughed and Calamity did the same. The two were really one and the same, straight down to the sick sadistic humor.

"You know that I can't let you out in the open." Cid told the monster.

"And why is that?"

"Because you might try to take over my body, just like that one time in Metropolis."

The two fell silent. It's true that Calamity took over Cid's body in that one incident. A small skirmish broke out in a isolated part of the city. The Organization brought out the heavy machinery and a lot of troops. Cid summoned Calamity in hopes of wiping out the forces quickly. So Calamity took control over Cid's body and took out the Organization forces, but then one thing happened that Cid never expected. Calamity refused to return control over Cid's body. After awhile Cid managed to regain control, but Calamity's rain of destruction and blood was significant enough to make Cid vow to never use him again. This is when he locked Calamity deep into his mind.

Calamity looked down at Cid and ginned.

"Your right, who knows. I might just take over permanently. In fact I plan on taking over right now!"

Calamity then walked back threw the wall he came from. The room that Cid was in started to shake violently. Once the shaking stopped, he heard a voice.

"Damn, I didn't expect your body to be asleep. So guess what, you have about an hour until the doctors are done with your surgery. I know lets make this a game!"

A black door then appeared in front of Cid. Cid walked up to it and looked at it.

"What the hell is this?"

"That is a door. I thought you knew what doors were."

"Smart ass! Where does it lead?"

A maniacal laughter echoed throughout the small room.

"This is the door to your mind. If you can get to your central core, and beat me within the hour then you'll have control over your pathetic shell."

Cid looked at the door handle.

"And if I lose?"

"Then I'll be in charge, and trust me the flames of corruption will run threw your mind. This will incinerate your ass. Then I'll probably wipe out G.U.N and that pathetic Organization."

Wasting no time Cid kicked the black door down. On the other side was a small cliff that looked out at Cid's inner mind. This was no different that the room he was in, but it was bigger. The sky had lightning shooting out of the clouds, and it was raining. However this wasn't water that fell from the sky, it was blood. The inner works that Cid had to travel through was a giant labyrinth.

"It looks like that you have already corrupted my mind you sick monster"

Cid jumped off of the small ledge that he was on and landed with in the small maze. Once he got up he ran forward threw the maze. As he was trying to figure out the maze, he was being harassed by Calamity.

"You've become weak Cid! You've made friends, you've made commitments, and the worst sin of all: you've fallen in love before. It's no wonder you couldn't save her life."

Cid skidded to a halt and looked up at the sky. He screamed in agony as the blood was hitting his face.

"You son of a BITCH!!"

"Oh," Calamity replied," did I hit a cord? Don't worry I'm sure your fox buddy, Sef, will share the same fate."

Cid continued on threw the maze, trying to block out the things that Calamity was saying. However something changed inside of the area, the rain picked up and became a hard storm. Cid looked up and saw the storm intense and wondered why it was happening.

"Could it be my emotions that are fueling this storm? Could it be my pain for losing Tifa to some strange creature?"

Shaking off any other thought about Tifa, Cid continued threw the twisted path that was his inner mind. After he turned the following corner, he saw something that he was glade to see. It was Sef Highwind standing in the long corridor. Cid ran up to him and had a smile on his face.

"Sef!! How did you get in here?"

However instead of running up to his friend, Cid, the fox pulled out his Tech Nine and pointed it at Cid.

"Must eliminate all Organization members!"

Cid took a step back until his back hit a wall.

"Sef, what are you doing?! You know that I'm not a member any more!"

Sef still took steps towards Cid with his gun in one hand. Then he reached for his back, and he pulled out his gunblade. He pulled the trigger six times, which caused the blade to glow red. The blade could now easily tear threw anything now.

"All Organization members must die in order for the world to be at peace."

Sef was still chanting these two sentences as he came with in striking distance. Wasting no time Cid pulled out his revolver and fired a shot. The 60 cal shell blew a gaping hole in Sef's torso. The blood splattered on the wall, and his blood also was splattered on Cid's jacket. Cid looked down at Sef's lifeless body and then looked at his gun. He threw the gun on the ground and bent down and screamed.

"There, now that wasn't hard was it? You see friends slow you down."

"No they don't! They help you get a mission done faster than you could alone!"

Cid looked at the blood pool that formed underneath Sef and sighed.

"Cid don't you see, the government will target you next. After you kill Chrono, there will be one organization member left, you. Now stop this foolishness and just let me take over."

Cid slowly stood up and looked at the stormy sky. The lightning was dancing in the air and all at once every thing seemed clear.

"No"

"What?!"

"NO!" Cid Shouted. "I'm not going to let you take over this body of mine!"

With that Cid pulled out his sword and swung at a wall. To his surprise the wall collapsed.

"Now I get it," he began," I've always been felt like people slowed me down, and I continued to dwell on the past. These walls are just the symbol for the sins that I have kept a hold of."

Cid than began taking down wall after wall, shattering a moment of regret or sorrow. Finally he got to a small door that was in the center of the maze. When he kicked the door down, Calamity was sitting in a throne type chair. Cid placed his sword back on his back and took out his revolver.

"Took your sweet time I see. Oh well, I guess I'll have to finish you off in thirty minuets. I'm going to enjoy this moment, the moment that I kill you!"

Calamity's body glowed red until fire shot out from every part of his body. The spikes on his arms shot into the body as if they were going to be used for something. Then the purple core on the claws opined up. He then shot out three blazing spikes from the core, to which Cid dodged two of them and reflected the third one back. This one grazed Calamity's right leg.

"You think your tough," Cid began," however, you have one flaw."

"What is that?"

Cid smirked," I know every move your going to make."

Cid then fired two shots at Calamity, one taking off his right arm and the other missed because Calamity dodged it. Calamity looked at his severed arm then looked at Cid.

"What," Cid asked," did I strike a cord?"

"You bastard!" Calamity then formed a blade and rushed at Cid. Cid immediately pulled out his sword and blocked the attack. The two then began a sword fight which seemed to last forever. Calamity seemed to be getting all of the hits, while Cid was barely being scraped. Finally Cid whispered," This is it!" He quickly shoved his sword threw the jaw of Calamity, and he made sure that the blade exited threw the skull. When he pulled back blood was shooting everywhere. Calamity's screams were echoing throughout the room as he slowly fell to the ground. Cid walked up to Calamity and sighed.

"It's over. Your now dieing, and once your dead inside you'll cease to exist. You'll finally be purged from my mind."

As Cid walked away, Calamity laughed maniacally. Cid turned around to see Calamity struggling to get off the ground.

"You're right Cid, I am dieing, but you'll never forget me. I'll never exist in a minuet, but…"

Calamity took his right arm, and using his remaining power, slashed Cid's right arm off of his body. Cid screamed in agony as he watched his arm flail on the ground. Calamity then placed his right arm on Cid's body. Calamity fell back on the ground, and as he began to fade away he finished his last sentence," I'll never exist in a minuet, but with my arm, you'll never forget about me. My power will run threw your veins, however, I won't be able to control you. If you want to survive I suggest you learn how to use your arm quickly. Now wake UP!"

And with that Cid awoke back in the medical room screaming. He quickly stopped and looked down at his right arm, and sure enough Calamity's arm replaced Cid's original arm.

"No…. NO!!"


End file.
